Struck
by WinterBlossom
Summary: KIK-REPOST-With practiced ease she calmly drew back the arrow. Silence surrounded Kikyou’s still form. Focusing, she studied the target. A red and white target could be seen two-hundred yards before her. Barely moving she released the arrow.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Dearest Readers I am welcome to Any and All opinions, but please I am more responsive to honey than vinegar so read at your own risk. WARNING: I LIKE KIKYOU DEPENDING ON HOW SHE IS DEPICTED IN A STORY!!!!  
  
Struck  
  
**Prologue  
**  
Kikyou silently knocked an arrow. With practiced ease she calmly drew back the arrow. Silence surrounded Kikyou's still form. Focusing, she studied the target. A red and white target could be seen two-hundred yards before her. Barely moving she released the arrow.  
  
Thud. As expected the arrow struck dead center.  
  
Kikyou smiled, joyous, and proud of her accomplishment. Suddenly the crowd behind roared with enthusiastic shouts and whistles. Finally after all the hours of practicing she had accomplished her goal. Kikyou Higurashi won the 2004 Kudo Tournament and claims the position as the best.  
  
Turning to face the crowd she spotted her family and friends. Catching a glimpse of white, excitement bubbled up from inside her. He had seen her win.  
  
Offering a shy smile he responded with one of his own. Realizing what had transpired they both turned away with a hint of pink on their cheeks.  
  
"Kikyou Higurashi places first " Upon hearing her named she turned towards the judges and bowed with respect. She was handed a gold trophy and was soon surrounded by people. With one last glance at him with his sliver hair and amber eyes she was consumed by the people that surrounded her.  
  
_P.S. Sorry it was so short but I will try to update soon! Also I will either go by WinterBlossom or Author for my notes._


	2. Chapter One

_Author: I sincerely apologize for the length but sadly I have only time for short chapters.  
_  
Disclaimer: I wish, but sadly I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
**Chapter One  
**  
Kikyou sighed contentedly. Life was perfect, untouchable, like a gentle breeze swaying a small tree. She lazily opened her chocolate eyes framed by long, curly black eyelashes. The sight before Kikyou's eyes was of a neat, orderly room. One word came to mind: white. Organized, ebony dressers and bed stands, with white curtains, sheets and carpet were in the room.  
  
Inhaling Kikyou smelled the fresh scent of her cleaning products. Gracefully standing up from her bed she calmly walked towards the glass doors that led to her balcony. The sun, bathing her balcony in a soft yellow soothed her eyes. Turning her gaze outside the glass she saw her fathers escalade coming towards their house.  
  
She smiled thinking of yesterday and of how happy and proud her father would be. Quickly glancing at her black khakis and white t-shirt she ran towards her bedroom door and exited her room. Softly shutting her door, she then walked down the hall and the flight of stairs to the living room to greet her father.  
  
As Mr. Higurashi entered his home Kikyou put on a great smile. Rushing to greet his lovely daughter, Mr. Higurashi dropped his suitcase.  
  
"Kikyou! How are you? How have you been while I was gone." He said excitedly.  
  
"Father! I am well and have missed you greatly! And I placed first at the tournament!"  
  
"Why that's wonder full! Kikyou I have something to tell the family at dinner, but first I must clean myself. That flight was torture."  
  
"Yes Father." Kikyou said warmly with a soft smile. She watched as her father picked up his suitcase and walked toward the master bedroom. He is such a wonderful father, but he works so much it is rare to find him at home.  
  
With a sigh she retraced back to her room to take a short nap.

**_Please Reveiw_**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Although it is highly tempting to claim Inuyasha and its characters I am unable to because of the law. Idiomatic Laws...  
**  
Reviewer's Response:  
  
**Anime-Addiction**: Thank you I am flattered. I am pleased you actually read my note and story....  
  
**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura**: I am also grateful for your response it actually propels me to write more quickly. Now on to the story  
  
**Struck: Chapter Two  
**

Kikyou awoke to the sound of her mother softly knocking on her door.  
  
"Kikyou dear, please wake up dinner is ready."  
  
"Alright Mom, I'm awake and I will be down in a minute."  
  
"We will be waiting for you honey." Her Mother replied softly. Sighing, Kikyou sat up from her comfortable, white bed. Observing that the sun had fallen outside Kikyou stood and walked towards her door.  
  
Quietly shutting it she carefully approached her destination, the dining room. Seeing her mother having trouble with the bowl of Chow Mien she helped carry it towards the long mahogany table.  
  
Gracefully she sat down upon her chair on her father's right, across from her mother. Mr. Higurashi bowed his head in prayer followed by Kikyou and her dainty mother. Silently they all gave thanks and soon began their meal. "Father, what was it that you wished to tell us?"  
  
Setting down his chopsticks he then dabbed his mouth with a napkin and replied," Kikyou, Haru, I have something to tell you both." He pauses, "This is hard to tell you but on my travels to San Francisco in America I came across another Higurashi. Who happened to be named Kagome."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi interrupts, "You mean... she's... it couldn't be..."  
  
"Who...What are you talking about Mother, Father?" Kikyou replies as with confusion written on her face she looks at her parents.  
  
"Kikyou when you were born...we told you we were not financially well off right?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well on May 12, 1984 your mother gave birth to twins, and well, we were unable to raise two children so we put up your twin sister for adoption."  
  
"You mean I have a sister?" Kikyou weakly replied for the room was spinning.  
  
"Yes Kikyou, and well, I preferred for her to stay with us until high school is over for her and you. She accepted my proposal and would like to come here in one month's time. I'm sorry we did not tell you about your sister, but we wanted you to continue to be an only child."  
  
"Oh... It's alright Father, really I'm okay with that. May I be excused I need to rest, I suddenly do not have the urge to eat."  
  
"Don't worry Honey, we know it's a lot to take in you go to sleep now to let it sink in." Her mother replied. Kikyou thanked them and propelled her self foreword in a trance like state to her room.  
  
When Kikyou reached her room she just fell onto her bed. Sighing again, she turned onto her back. While staring at the ceiling, her thoughts were focused on I have a sister, a twin sister. I am going to meet her in a month. Maybe this could be fun; I have sometimes wondered what a sister was like.....  
  
**_Author's Note: Once again I want to shower my reviewers with praise and gratitude...I literally do not have much time on my hands. I shall soon be focusing on other people's points of view... anyone have an ideas on how I should portray the character's. Remember I love reviews and if no one does that I might just purposefully screw with the characters...and no will probably like it. I am only joking I would be nothing if no one reads this for what would be the point. That could be argued but I shall just cease my prattle and shall leave you with this chapter to stew._**


End file.
